Revenge
by cinderella9056
Summary: What happens when Robin is raped and decides to take justice into her own hands? Will Jason protect a woman who he hasn't seen in four years? If he does how will Courtney feel? How will Robin's family feel about Jason protecting Robin if he does? Will Jason & Robin find love again or will someone come between them? This is a rewrite so please review & tell me if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

REVENGE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This story is about a woman who is raped and fought back. Please forgive my errors, I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writers didn't put them back together when Robin came back to the show in 2005

I didn't use a beta reader so please forgive my grammar and spelling

mistakes

I have a lot of J&R stories started which I am starting to put on this site and will be adding to each story as I write the next chapter for them, some stories I only have a few chapters done while others I have several and are almost done with some others. I hope you will review and tell me which ones you would like to see me continue first, please review so I know what you want to see more of, also if you have any story ideas I would love to hear them, now on with the story

Story takes place in 2003

I am rewriting this story.

CHAPTER ONE

Brenda walked up the path to her best friends' house in Paris. As she got closer she noticed the door was slightly open and she had a bad feeling. She walked in and saw a lot of blood and runs shouting "Robin, Robin answer me." She found her sister and best friend in the bathtub broken covered in blood and screamed. She took out her cell phone as she sobbed and called an ambulance. She hoped she wasn't too late.

Six Months Later

Robin was looking for someone, the last two people who had raped her and had left her for dead in her own bathtub after they were done with her. She knew where to find them and went after the last two. She had been gang raped in her own home tied to her bed. She knew which warehouse in Paris they were in. She didn't care about anything else but killing the last two of the six men that raped her for hours.

She found the warehouse not knowing inside with the men she was looking for that the last two men she wanted to see was in the office discussing what to do with the two men that Robin was after, rather to release them or kill them.

She sneaked in with her gun ready and found them and before they could say anything fired a shot in the first guy's chest which killed him instantly. The other one started to beg for his life as Sonny called for the limo, Jason came out of the office with his own gun ready to kill whoever was there, when he sees Robin Scorpio fire the second shot and killed the other one. She turned to leave and Jason and Sonny who had his own gun and was out of the office now sees that it was Robin and they are stunned. They both think the same thing why would she kill two lowlifes? They wondered and realized that she would go to jail if anyone came, having heard the two gunshots. They noticed she seemed different, traumatized and an astounded Jason carefully walked up to her and took the gun from her.

Sonny said "Let's get the hell out of here"

Jason picked up Robin and carried her out to the limo. She's relieved that it is finally over. She had made the men who raped her pay. She had gotten her revenge. They were now all dead. Justice had been served.

Sonny got in the limo, Jason slid Robin in and got in himself. Sonny called a clean-up crew, told them to burn the building all the way down to rubble and get rid of the bodies.

"Why would she kill them? Robin, why did you kill them?" Sonny asked not knowing what to do or where to go. Jason and Sonny don't understand why she would kill them. They can't take her back to the hotel where his wife and sister were.

Jason tried to get Robin's attention. "Robin?"

Robin finally spoke up. "I killed them and the other four because they gang raped me six months ago and left me for dead after stabbing me, in my own blood in my bathtub." She stated without much emotion.

"Oh my God Robin." Jason looked positively ill as he thought about what she went through.

"Where do we take her? She did this and the bodies will be found with gunshot holes in them, they will put her in jail, the cleanup crew might not be able to get rid of the bodies." Sonny verbalized his thought out loud.

"Sonny, you didn't see her kill them. I did see her kill one of them anyway. I need to protect her she can't go to jail." Jason spoke up now, worried about Robin and what would happen to her if she went to prison for killing six men.

"Sweetheart, do the police know you were raped and who the men were?" Sonny asked, hoping they didn't know.

"They know I was raped and they found out who the men were, arrested them and they let them go. I decided to take matters into my own hands, so they could never rape another woman for hours again." Robin explained.

"Hours?" A stunned Jason exclaimed.

"Yes, they raped me for hours and hours, they took turns raping my mouth, ass and vagina. When they were finally done raping me they stabbed me in the stomach and leg before leaving me for dead in the bathtub. If Brenda hadn't shown up, I would be dead."

"Oh, sweetheart I am so sorry." Sonny and Jason both have tears in their eyes thinking of the hell she must have gone through.

"What are you going to do now?" Jason asked Robin, he wanted to know if she had a plan.

"Go to prison." Robin said calmly.

"No, you won't I had a clean-up crew sent to the warehouse." Sonny explained.

"For this one, I killed four other men. There wasn't a clean-up crew for them. My ass is fried. The police will suspect me and when they find out that warehouse burned down with two men with bullet holes in them from the same gun, that you saw me kill one of them, Jason, my life is over but it was worth it."

"We will think of something, Robin." Sonny told her trying to think of something to do to keep her from jail.

"Like what, Sonny? I am going to prison or worse get the death penalty more likely, killing six men in one day even if they were rapist, they were arrested but let go for raping me, which means that the rape will not be allowed mentioned in court."

"She's right, Sonny. France is not a country who believes in self-defense or anything else, but rather you're guilty of a crime or not. They don't care about the reasons behind them. She will fry Sonny. We have to help her." Jason said. "I have an idea but you are going to hate it."

Sonny asked him. "What is it? If it can keep Robin from going to jail or worse? I don't care what we have to do she is not going to jail or anything else. We have to help her. We have to think of something."

"I am the only witness. Robin is there any other witnesses for the other crimes?" Jason asked.

"No, but that won't matter they will force you to tell the truth." Robin told them.

"No, they won't because we are going to get married. They cannot force a husband to testify against his wife even in France." Jason told them surprising them, and they both yell "What?!" shocked at what he suggested.

"Listen to me, they will know that we saw something, that warehouse Sonny and I owned it, and when they find out the connection between Sonny and me and you, Robin, you're right they will come after you but I will not let you fry for this so we go and get married."

"In France though if we ever got a divorce or an annulment then they can still arrest me and make you testify against me. They can have me brought back to France if we divorce or the marriage annulled."

"I know that." Jason told her.

"You are still willing to do this for me?" Robin asked. She was stunned, especially after their conversation on the bridge. His said he never wanted to see her face again. "Knowing there will never be a divorce or an annulment?"

"Yes. I will not let you die if I can stop it and I can." Jason said forcefully.

Sonny spoke up "It's the only way to keep you from dying. Let Jason marry you, let us do this. It's the only way."

Robin thought about it and made a decision. "Alright but where?"

"How soon can we get a license in France?" Jason asked.

"Let me make a call to my cousin. He'll know how to proceed." Jason handed her his phone.

Sonny and Jason looked at each other. They didn't know she had a cousin. When did she get a cousin?

She dialed Aiden's number and talked to him and told him to meet her at one the park.

She told Sonny where to head. They get to the park, they find Brenda and her husband Aiden Devane. She quickly told them what she did, that Jason saw her shoot the last one, that he was willing to marry her but they didn't know where or how to avoid the police to get it done.

Even though Aiden when introduced to the two men wanted to mop the floor with said men for the pain they had caused Robin, he put aside what he knew about them and made a call.

After he talked to Frisco, Aiden told them to head for a private airstrip where Sonny has his plane. He called some other people and no one knew what he was doing but him. "Corinthos, can your men in the front be trusted to keep where you were and who you were with the secret and never tell anyone? This is Robin's life on the line so answer carefully"

"They are kind of new." He answers honestly.

"Fine, they will be taken care of. Not by you though. What about your pilot?" Aiden asked.

"He can be trusted." Sonny told him sure of that.

"Good, okay we are here, let's get on the plane. Corinthos, Morgan get on the plane with the ladies, I will be right there. Get your pilot to take off without telling anyone where he is going. No flight plan. I will tell him where to go and file the plan myself. Get on the plane."

Jason took Robin's hand in his and got onto the plane with Sonny and Brenda. A few minutes later they hear gunshots.

Robin got hysterical, she knew that Aiden just killed them for her, to keep her alive and out of prison. Jason comforted her, he took her and sat her down on his lap and sat on the chair and held her.

Aiden got on the plane and told Sonny to have the pilot fly to Italy. Aiden went with Corinthos to talk to the pilot and told him if he does not do exactly what he and Sonny told him, he would be the next one to die.

They buckle in and after they are in the air Aiden took out his phone and made arrangements for the flight log to say they were in the air earlier than they really were and longer than they really were. Aiden told them that in Italy there was no waiting for a license so they were going there so that Jason and Robin can marry the same day. They were getting married in the town square like Robin's parents did years ago.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

REVENGE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This story is about a woman who is raped and fought back. I do not suggest that this is the way to handle this situation. Please forgive my errors, I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writers didn't put them back together when Robin came back to the show in 2005

I didn't use a beta reader so please forgive my grammar and spelling  
mistakes

Story takes place in 2003

CHAPTER TWO

An hour later Aiden, Brenda, Jason, Robin and Sonny got off the plane leaving behind the pilot to watch the jet.

The five of them went to a hotel to get rooms to freshen up in. They needed to get rings, Jason realized and needed Robin's ring size.

Jason walked out of his room in the suite and went to the room that he knew that Robin' was in. He knocked on the door, Robin opened the door and was curious about what Jason wanted.

She was glad he was there though. She wanted to talk to him in private. "Jason, are you sure about this? Brenda told me you were involved with Courtney, Sonny's sister, that you were going to marry her. I don't want you to marry me if you can't be faithful to me, so if you still intend to be with other women I will not marry you. Even though I may go to jail or get the death penalty. I can't take the whispers behind my back and to my face again like there were when you and I were together. The looks of pity."

"What whispers do you mean? What looks of pity?" Jason asked, confused because he had no idea what Robin was talking about

"That you had to go elsewhere to have a baby because poor HIV+ girlfriend couldn't have children so you went to the town whore to have a child with. I don't want the whole town to pity me again."

"I promise you, Robin, I will never turn to another woman again. Please go through with the wedding. We will make this marriage work. We will get to know each other again and have a happy life together."

"What about Sonny's sister? Were you going to marry her?"

"Yes, the wedding was supposed to take place in two weeks. I know this will hurt Courtney, but I really don't want to marry her now. I felt this way for a while. She was in danger because of me. I thought I had to propose, but I really didn't want to marry her. I don't love her. I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"Jason, are we doing the right thing?" Robin wanted to know what he really thought of them getting married.

"Yes, we are. Don't ever doubt it." Jason told her sincerely.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Robin quietly replied.

"I'm doing it for the both of us. I will not let anyone hurt you." Jason promised.

"Even Carly? Will she still come before me like she did when we were together before? Will she still be able to insult me, throw my HIV in my face and throw your affair in my face, you do or say nothing about it?" Robin questioned him, really wanting him to answer she would come first.

"You will be my wife and you will come first, I promise. She is my friend, but you will come before her, I won't let her hurt you. I know I made mistakes, we both made mistakes, but we can get past that if we both try. We can make this marriage work, if you want it to. Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Okay, let's do it." Robin said, smiling.

They open the door and Aiden, Brenda and Sonny looked at them, waiting for an answer. Jason smiled and said, "Don't we have a wedding to get to?"

Aiden isn't thrilled that Robin has to marry Jason Morgan, a man that hurt her so much, but there was no other way. She would go to prison if Jason and Robin didn't get married. Jason better not hurt her ever again or Aiden would hurt Jason and he would be in a world of pain.

Aiden takes out his phone and makes arrangements for wedding dresses to be available at the local bridal shop for Robin and maid of honor dresses for Brenda to choose from. He then called a men's shop to make sure that tuxes would be available for Jason, Sonny and himself. He then called a justice of the peace to marry Robin and Jason. He called the courthouse and arranged a marriage license. Once the arrangements were made they headed to the jewelry store to buy rings for Robin and Jason. The five of them walked into the jewelry store and a saleslady came over and asked if she could help us.

Jason smiled and asked, "My fiancé and I are looking for an engagement and wedding rings."

"Right this way, Sir. Would you want matching rings?" The saleslady questioned.

"Yes, that sounds good." Jason replied, good idea having matching wedding rings. He liked the idea of their bands matching.

"How much do you want to spend?" The saleslady asked. That way she knows what rings to show them.

"Whatever Robin wants she gets. I want a ring that will last for the rest of our lives. Price is no object. I just want Robin to like it. She likes colored stones if I remember right? What is your favorite stone?"

"Yes, you do and opals are my favorite."

"We have a gorgeous opal set in the back. It is pricy, but it is the best rings that the store has to offer and there are matching wedding rings for him and her." The commission from that would be substantial and she would be able to take her kids to Disney World with that.

"We would like to see them." Jason said.

The saleslady went to get the rings and once she came back with a tray that had the rings in it, Jason and Robin saw the rings and fell in love with them. Jason knew that Robin loved them and they are what he would get.

"I'll take them. Please." Jason said, seeing the sparkle in Robin's eyes.

"Okay, what size are you?"

"I'm a 6." Robin said

"I'm a 10." Jason replied.

"Oh, well the engagement and wedding ring for her is a size 6 and the men's ring is only a size 9. I will take it in the back and resize it right now."

"Thank you." Jason said.

"Your welcome this will only take about ten minutes." She starts to head to the back and is almost there when Jason asks her. "I would like the engagement ring so I can put it on Robin's finger."

"Of course sir. Please take it." She left to resize the ring.

Jason gets the ring that is on the counter. "Robin, I know we have been apart for several years, but I want to make this marriage work. Will you marry me?"

"Of course, Jason. We will make this marriage work." Jason leans down and kisses her and he meant it only to be a light kiss, but he forgot about the fireworks that always took hold and he kissed her passionately.

Aiden scowled at them. This marriage in his opinion was a marriage of convenience and they should not be kissing like that. They continued to kiss and Aiden kept getting madder and madder. They would be having sex and he didn't like that at all.

Brenda and Sonny smiled and Brenda walked over to her scowling husband and hugged him. She knew he was worried and that he was getting mad at the way Jason and Robin were kissing, but he didn't understand that they had always had passion between them because he had never seen them together. Brenda knew they still loved each other and hoped all would work out.

Aiden was ready to pull them apart. They were still kissing and he could not let Jason hurt Robin again. She had been depressed and devastated when he met her. She had not been herself, like she was now. She had isolated herself from her own family. No one not even Mac had been able to get through to her. Her co-workers had named her ICE QUEEN SCORPIO and he couldn't, he wouldn't allow her to turn into that again. He was afraid that she would if she let Jason Morgan close and he tossed her out of his life again. How could he allow this marriage to take place? This man could hurt her severely. This man had the capacity to destroy her. Yet, if she didn't marry him she would go to prison for the rest of her life or get the death penalty. He knew it was a choice between marriage to Jason or prison. Some choice. He looked at them and they were still kissing. He had never seen Robin this passionate before.

When the lady walked back in a moment later she saw Robin and Jason kissing and she smiled. Yes, these two were obviously in love and couldn't wait to get married, she thought. She cleared her throat trying to get their attention. She finally got it when Aiden with a frown on his face hit Jason on the back, a little harder than he should have maybe. He got his attention though.

Jason looked at Robin after they shared that kiss and he smiled at her, which made her smile. They both saw that the sales lady was back and so they walked over to her and Jason tried on the ring and it fit perfectly.

Jason takes out his charge card and pays for the rings, Robin objects, but Jason asked her to let him do this. She finally agrees.

They leave the store and heads to get their wedding outfits. A wedding dress for Robin and a dress for Brenda. For the men tuxes are needed.

The men and women separate and the women go into the first bridal shop and they look around and see an outfit for Brenda in light blue. A gorgeous dress for Brenda with lace and silk. Brenda takes and pays for it with Robin's credit card when Robin insists. There were three bridal shops on this street around the center of town square where they would be married at.

Meanwhile Jason. Sonny and Aiden picked out tuxes and Jason asked where to get some flowers for Robin and Brenda and a photographer. This surprised Aiden that he would think of that.

At Aiden's questioning look, Jason told him "Robin deserves flowers and a photographer for her wedding and she would want them so I will get them for her."

"You've surprised me. I have already arranged for both of those things. They will be there as soon as I make the call, which I am going to do in half an hour. The girls should be about done by then. I don't want you to hurt Little Bit again. You destroyed her. You ever hurt her that bad again I will happily rid the world of your existence. She was an ice queen when I met her. She wouldn't even let her family in. Mac tried and tried to get her to come out of her shell and she wouldn't. She wasn't about to let anyone hurt her and if you got to close than you could hurt her. She was even called ICE QUEEN SCORPIO and she was one. She fought to keep her walls up even with me but I finally tore them down and she told me what you both said to her, on the docks with Sonny, and on the bridge with you, Jason, you two shattered her with what you said to her. I will never forget how shattered she was telling me what you two said and did, tossing her out of your lives. She told me about everything including Carly's role in it. You better make her happy Jason because if you don't and you destroy her again especially if it has to do with Carly I will kill Carly like I should have done when I found out what happened between the four of you. I wanted to kill Carly then but Little Bit didn't want her dead and that is the only reason she is still alive. So, you better keep Robin happy or you two will lose Carly and if she interferes with Jason and Robin's marriage I will destroy her. You better understand right now if anything happens and especially if Carly is involved and she is hurt Carly will pay for it. I will get away with it too."

"What makes you so sure? I could come after you."

"You could, Sonny, but you won't catch me that's the thing. I am very well trained. The government spent a lot of money training me and you won't catch and kill me. Besides do you really want Robin to hate you and she would. I am her family and I guarantee it that you will lose her if you ever went after me. No matter what we are family. I am her cousin and we are each other's family and no one has or will ever come between us. So, if you two want to lose Robin for good that is come after me and see."

"I am her big brother she will forgive me."

"No, you were her big brother but that title goes to Ryan who is her brother. The three of us Ryan, Robin and me, we are the three musketeers and no one will come between us. No one and certainly not the likes of you two. Jason, don't hurt her again as long as you don't hurt her I will have no problem with you except how you treated her and since you are saving her from going to prison or worse I will eventually forgive you for hurting her."

No one knows what to say from that point on so they finish up and meet up with the florist and photographer.

In the third store Robin finds the perfect dress. Lace, silk and satin with satin shoes, and a veil. She changed into the dress and it fit perfectly. Yes, Robin had found a dress and when the sales lady told them the price Robin about cried she didn't have enough money, but Jason did and Brenda convinced her to let him pay for the dress, which he didn't mind doing at all after all Robin was going to be his wife. Between Jason telling her that and Brenda hounding her she agreed to let him buy it. Like Brenda said she couldn't wear an inexpensive dress marrying Jason because that would show the world that it was a thrown together wedding which they didn't want and with the police sure to question them, they needed the wedding to look like a long awaited wedding of two people who loved each other.

They were due to meet up with the men and after Jason gives the credit card number to the sales lady they buy the dress and Robin tells Brenda that she wanted something special to wear under the wedding dress so Jason could take the dress off of Robin he would be surprised by what she wore.

Brenda asked the sales lady where she could get some condoms and the sales lady sent someone after them after Robin tells them what to get.

So once the sales lady is done and Brenda does her hair and makeup and the condoms are there they call Aiden and he has the flowers and photographer go to where they are and Robin and Brenda are surprised by the flowers and Robin is thrilled to see the photographer and knew that now she would have pictures of her wedding which she desperately wanted, especially since Jason was the groom. She had wanted to marry him for a long time. Now her dream was coming true but for a different reason. She hoped that they could make this marriage work.

It was time to go she was told when Brenda got off the phone with Aiden. The men were in place and the photographer was done taking the before wedding pictures of Robin and Brenda. Now with flowers in hand and the photographer going into the town square so he could take pictures of the wedding.

Jason, Sonny and Aiden watch for the women and Jason is surprised when he got his first view of his stunning and beautiful bride. Brenda comes down the aisle and soon you see Robin. He always knew Robin was beautiful but she was beyond beautiful in that wedding dress as she walked down the aisle.

Please review!


End file.
